masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lena Victus
|species=Turian |gender=Female |height=6'96" |weapons= * * |equipment= *Katana Sword *Cabal Armor |vehicles= |hair=NA |eyes=Greenish Blue |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Kalek Surveer * }} Background Lena Victus is the Primarch 's granddaughter and the Daughter of Aliah Janaan and Kalek Surveer. She isn't that close to her father Kalek but is closer to her mother Aliah. Both her parents have worked in C-Sec but Lena opposes them, Lena is an Assassin, a Mercenary. Early Life Growing up Lena had it rough, she first lived with her mother on the Citadel but then ran away to Omega there she seeked training in not only her Biotic power but also how to kill successfully, She even joined up with some of the Mercenary groups and helped Aria T'Loak with some of her problems. Mercenary Life When Lena was a Mercenary on Omega she was assigned to Killing Archangel but instead Assisted Commander Shepard in saving Archangel's life from the shadows, she hadn't heard from Archangel for a while after that, until the Reapers arrived. Family Not much is said about her family except that Her father is Commander Kalek Surveer who disappeard after Aliah got pregnant with her, and Aliah was just a C-Sec officer from what most people know, everyone knows that Lena's family are trained killers. Aliah met a new mate called Roque Janaan and they got married, Lena looked to Roque as her father as she thought her own one was dead. Weapon Proficiencies * * * Abilities Relationships with Characters Primarch Adrien Victus: Being the Primarch's granddaughter Lena was honored over other Turians and she was in a high role, even being known as Lady Palaven because of it, Lena rarely saw the Primarch but when she did she seamed rather fond of him being there and they were pretty close. Shepard: Lena wasn't really close to Commader Shepard but was temporarily part of his/her crew during the War Against The Reapers, she assisted Shepard in her own ways, sticking with Snipers and taking out Cerberus and Reaper forces from a distance. Archangel: Lena and Archangel were very close indead, much like Brother and Sister but they did have a couple of Romantic times with eachother and dated for a while, until Lena made a mistake and Archangel gave up on her. Kalek Surveer: Lena's relationship with her father wasn't that good, she didn't really know him that much and thought he was dead until she found out about that the MSV Prometheus was up and running, the ship had been in Kalek's family for ages. Aliah Victus: Lena's relationship with her mother was really close although they had a different view on Authority, Aliah and Lena lived on the Citadel until Lena ran away from home, Aliah may have thought she was dead but Lena knew her mother was alive. Roque Janaan: Roque was the turian who replaced Kalek in a fatherly figure and Lena enjoyed living with Roque and her mother. They were very close but not as close as Lena and Aliah, nothing can beat the Mother and Daughter relationship. Notes *Lena and Archangel's relationship is just like Garrus/Archangel and Solana Vakarian, mainly because Lena is based off Solana Vakarian who is Garrus's sister. *Lena is based off Solana Vakarian which can be seen in pictures as she wears the same clothes but in Red and not blue, Lena has the same Facial markings as well just Red not Blue. Image of Lena and Kalek Category:Turians Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Vanguard Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Alliance Special Forces